


Day 6: Cock worship

by Walking_Disaster



Series: Kinktober2018 WD [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Worship, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, kinktober18, lazy morning sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_Disaster/pseuds/Walking_Disaster
Summary: Scritto per il kinktober18, sesto giorno. Pairing: R76 e prompt: cock-worship. C'è anche del lazy morning sex e onestamente adoro come è uscita.





	Day 6: Cock worship

“Ti ho mai detto quanto sei bello così, in mezzo alle coperte, tutto nudo e appena sveglio?”, miagolò Gabriel, osservando Jack, steso al suo fianco. Il comandante, lo stampo del cuscino sulla faccia e della saliva secca all'angolo delle labbra, rise a voce bassa, coprendosi gli occhi con l'avambraccio.   
“Non negli ultimi due giorni, Gabe.”   
Gabriel si finse indignato: “Oh, por Dios! Inaccettabile!”   
Jack rotolò da un lato, accoccolandosi contro il suo compagno e infilando il viso contro il suo collo, emettendo un mugolio soddisfatto.   
“Mi permetti di farmi perdonare?”, domandò Gabe, infilando le dita in mezzo ai suoi capelli e cominciando a carezzarlo piano, con la punta delle dita. Jack rispose senza abbandonare il cantuccio che aveva guadagnato, con la voce attutita dal corpo di Gabe: “Se proprio insisti...”   
“Ovvio che insisto! Due giorni sono troppi, dovresti sentirlo una media di tre volte al giorno! Quindi ora scusami, ma ho un impegno da portare avanti.”   
E così dicendo, si scostò di poco dal corpo caldo di Jack, che emise un bofonchio decisamente poco soddisfatto. Gabe sorrise di sbieco, mentre spostava le coperte e scopriva i loro corpi accaldati e nudi dalla notte prima.   
“Lascia che ti faccia stare bene, Sunshine.” e mentre lo diceva, manipolò il suo corpo per farlo stendere a pancia in su. Jack, docilmente, lo lasciò fare. Non staccò gli occhi di dosso da Gabriel un solo istante e lui gli si sistemò sopra, baciandogli le labbra più di una volta, in modo leggero.   
“Guarda che tu mi fai sempre stare bene.”, mormorò Jack, sorridendo sotto all'ennesimo bacio e cercando lo sguardo di Gabe. Quest'ultimo emise una risata bassa, mentre scendeva lungo il suo corpo, a fior di labbra. Arrivò sul suo sterno, sfiorò i capezzoli coi denti, senza stringere. Definì ogni addominale con un bacio, solleticandolo con la barba di proposito, giusto per vedere la pelle chiara diventare d'oca. Indugiò sull'ombelico e poi scese ancora, affondando il naso in mezzo a quei peli biondi, arricciati in quel modo delizioso. Sospirò a fondo, catturando l'odore caldo del pube di Jack, che chiuse morbidamente le palpebre.   
“Allora ti farò stare meglio, così come il tuo bel cazzo fa stare sempre meglio me, mh?”, disse, la voce arrochita in modo studiato. Gabriel si prese il suo tempo per osservare la semierezione ancora pigra che gli stava davanti. Glielo prese in mano, cominciando a segarlo piano, quasi come se ci stesse giocando.   
“Dio, quanto mi è mancato... quanto sei bello, Jackie. E quanto è – stupendo, questo.”   
Jack ridacchiò, aprendo un solo occhio ed affondando le mani in mezzo ai riccioli sfatti di Gabe.   
“Sì?”, chiese divertito e il suo compagno annuì, spostandoglielo verso destra e baciandone la base. Lo fece in modo lento e dolce, maneggiandolo ancora in modo delicato.   
“Per non parlare delle palle. Sono così tonde e perfette e – cazzo, Jackie, solo tu potevi nascere con le palle così graziose.”   
Stavolta Jack rise e lo fece pienamente, godendosi quei tocchi lievi, l'atmosfera densa e dolce. Gabe scese per prendergliele tra le labbra, giocando con entrambe e passandosele sulla lingua, la mano che non era impegnata sul cazzo a carezzargli dolcemente una coscia.   
“E poi?”, soffiò il comandante, la voce bassa come se stesse dicendo un segreto. Gabe si staccò con un suono bagnato, passando la punta della lingua lungo tutta la sua lunghezza, sfiorandolo a malapena.   
“Vuoi che continui?”, chiese Gabriel con un mezzo sorriso – e Jack annuì, affondando di più nel cuscino.   
“Allora... sa di miele. E sa di sole.”   
“Come fa a sapere di sole?”   
“Sei tu che sei fatto di sole, amore.”  
Jack sollevò il viso, un sopracciglio alzato.   
“Non mi credi?”, chiese Gabe, appoggiandosi contro il suo pube come un gatto su un cuscino. Strofinò il naso contro la punta, baciandolo pigramente nel frattempo. Erano tocchi delicati, ma si assicurava che comunque fossero bagnati.   
“Così bello...”, sussurrò ancora, sospirando di nuovo e accarezzandogli ancora una delle cosce.   
“Non credo che sappia di sole, Gabe.”   
Gabriel strinse appena le labbra, il capo leggermente piegato di lato. Osservava il suo compagno in faccia, che però era di nuovo ad occhi chiusi e sembrava godersi quel segare lento che stava portando avanti.   
“Aspetta, so come convincerti”, chiosò, accumulando saliva prima di prendere il cazzo in bocca per tutta la sua lunghezza, la stretta lenta. Non era un vero e proprio pompino; era più Gabe che passava avanti e indietro su quella mezza erezione, assaporava ad occhi chiusi e si godeva Jack che suo malgrado continuava a tendersi. Alla base si raccolse rapidamente della saliva e nel giro di qualche secondo cominciò a colare giù, lungo l'inguine di Jack. Nessuno ci fece caso e, quando si ritenne soddisfatto, Gabriel si staccò, coprendogli quella che era ormai un'erezione con la mano. Si allungò verso il viso del suo compagno e lo baciò. C'era saliva ovunque, fu bagnato e caldo e lungo, mentre Gabe aveva ripreso a segarlo nello stesso modo lento di prima. Ad un certo punto si staccò e osservò Jack negli occhi, sorridendogli. Passò il pollice all'angolo delle sue labbra, che era rimasto umido.   
“Ho ragione?”  
Jack sorrise e gli posò una mano sulla guancia, prima di parlare: “Penso che chi sa di sole tra i due sei tu, dolcezza.”

**Author's Note:**

> Link ai prompt: http://a-walking----disaster.tumblr.com/post/178612329939/kinktober-2018


End file.
